


A normal Wedding

by Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, This Is STUPID, Weddings, and pure crack, dean is speaking in tongues, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:10:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums/pseuds/Letbuckyeathisgoddamnplums
Summary: Mr. Fizzles gets married. Things go as expected. Or not.





	A normal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written that I actually finished and published. Please don't hurt me, I wrote this because we were joking around and this came to mind. Writing advise is more than welcome.  
> I just couldn't resist writing that phone call into it after the new Hillywood Show parody.  
> Have fun!

As the music began playing, Garth walked down the aisle towards Dean, a happy smile on his face, Mr. Fizzles on his right hand and Carl the pigeon on his left shoulder. To everyone in the church it was clearly visible that he already fought to keep back the tears of happiness. Dean didn’t look as content. In fact he very much looked like he’d rather be somewhere else, not to say as far away as possible. Fiji sounded great right now.

But when Garth had asked Dean to translate for Carl since he was an honorary dog and could communicate with him, he just couldn’t say no, especially when Sam had looked at him with his puppy dog eyes, pleading him to be nice to their friend. It was such a big day for Garth, who was beaming at everyone in the church and had become an ordained minister for his best friend’s wedding.

Sam, Gabriel and Cas as well as Bess sat in the first row, Bobby, Ellen, Charlie, Jo, Kevin and a few others behind them. Everyone was trying to keep a straight face, trying not to burst into laughter. Except for Cas who was as usually very confused as to what was going on.  
Sam saw Gabriel struggling to keep quiet and quickly shoved his phone in the smaller man’s hands, the folder they had made in preparation opened. It contained pictures of very unfunny things such as tax forms and Finnish dictionaries. It did help. A little.

Garth arrived at the altar and stumbled a bit, not having anticipated the steps. God, he really was nervous. He took his place next to Dean and began speaking.  
“Dear family and friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joyful union of Mister Harold Fizzles and Mister Carl Pigeon.”  
He left a break and nodded at Dean, who in turn left out a string of the most ridiculous squawks the world had ever heard. Yes, he truly was fluent in Pigeon.

Sam couldn’t take it any longer. He pinched Gabriel in the knee, the signal they had agreed upon beforehand. The archangel flicked his hand and suddenly they all wore earplugs that muted everything at the altar. The tension lessened immediately, and they were able to breathe again.  
Sam refocused his attention to what was happening in front of him. Even without sound, this was comedy gold. He’d have to rewatch this later on video, and he sure as hell would never let Dean live this down.

After the vows were exchanged, Garth motioned towards Cas, who got up and walked towards the altar holding a pillow on which two golden piercings sat. Sam felt Gabriel stiffen next to him and grabbed for his hand, to reassure him. They had to keep it together for Garth. He took his earplugs out. Big mistake.  
“Although these rings may be a bit unconventional, so is our happy couple, and we had to make some minor adjustments for them to be able to wear their rings every day”  
Garth said, taking a piercing gun out of his pocket. Think about puppies Sam, think about puppies. Cute, little, innocent puppies.

Suddenly, Cas’s phone rang, interrupting the rather tense atmosphere. Garth stared at him with murder in his eyes. Unfazed, Cas answered.  
“Hello, Winchesters… yes, of course they’re serious… you do?... You have?... Just, ah, just give me the address. … Of course, they’ll be totally discreet.”  
After hanging up, he continued to ignore everyone’s disgruntled (or in most cases, extremely amused) stares.  
“Dean, Sam, we got one!” he said, resulting in both hunters bolting from the church immediately. 

And if they went outside only to laugh their asses off instead of going to work on a case and if Gabriel had manufactured that call to get his human out of that cursed ceremony, well in that case, the happy newlywed couple certainly never caught wind of.

It should also be mentioned that on their honeymoon vacation, there might have been little obstacles such as no pet rules and a tourist accidentally putting the wrong sock on his foot, but in general they were very happy and Garth would soon be the proud grandfather of three little pigeons with sock puppet heads. All was well.

Except for Dean, who would have to Deal with Sam and Gabriel constantly rewatching the video of him speaking Pigeon. They really would never let him hear the end of it.


End file.
